Light and Dark
by Tryphy
Summary: A conversation between two brothers.


Light and Dark  
  
  
--  
Fall.   
  
The time of old age, when the earth begins its steady but sure slide into the depths of   
darkness. The last bit of life before death, how everything stuggles against the cold; against the   
wind. All just to stay alive.   
  
And I wonder sometimes, why do these things struggle? Is it because they are afraid to   
let go of the life they have? Was it really that wonderful to begin with? Or is it the total opposite,   
that they welcome it with open arms only to find that it is not yet their time, that some part of   
them doesn't want to go.   
  
It's all a mystery to me.   
  
It is the natural way of life: to live then die. We are all born with a purpose, yet not without  
doubt that surely once that purpose is fullfilled we have nowhere else to go. Sometimes we have  
more than one purpose. But ultimately, it must end.  
  
That is why I hate these things that they call humans. They all cannot comprehend the   
fact that life comes and goes so quickly, that they should just be put out of their misery sooner.  
  
It would be painless.   
  
But you... *you* are the reason that I am who I am. It is common fact that siblings fight. But   
you thinks... no. You *want* to think that you are one of them. That all life should be spared just because   
a person is a person.   
  
But sometimes, a person isn't always a person.   
  
Each and every one of them are different. I don't understand them. How can two people  
be *friends* if they are completely different? If they like different things?   
  
If they *believe* in different things?  
  
I could care less. If that's the way that they choose to live, so be it. But that doesn't   
mean that I have to agree with it, does it?   
  
Come now, answer. A question is a question, is it not? A thought is a thought?  
  
But what about me? Do you think that *I*, of all people, am a person? Do I fit the   
discription, dear Brother? If I am not, then what am I?  
  
---------  
  
A person shouldn't have the right to make that choice. To live or to die is not decided by  
the individual, but it is decided by the people around him. Sometimes, the choice is not what the  
individual thought it would be. But it is always the same.   
  
Spring is the hope in all living things.   
  
The aftermath of Winter, the dead season, slips away until the next year. But  
Spring is the time where things are rebuilt, for a lack of better word. Reborn. Brought back into   
this wonderful world.  
  
And it is wonderful.   
  
For all life does have a purpose, yes. But the joy of life, dear brother, is fullfilling that   
purpose. It does not matter what comes next, for the purpose is the most important thing of all.  
  
Yes brother. You are human. All humans have their faults. Frankly, it's just that yours   
are bigger than most. You strive to be the best. The top. The most powerful. But that is where  
you and me differ.   
  
I do not think that my life is as important as others' lives. I have lived for much longer   
than any other human, and have found my purpose not yet filled. And I will keep on living until  
I can figure out what my purpose is, and fullfill it to the greatest of my ability.   
  
I am in no hurry to do either of those. Because I am happy, brother. Happiness is   
what keeps me going, my life force. And I must ask you this: I do not think you have ever been happy,  
have you brother?  
  
Because you strive on power. And power-hungry demons like yourselves can never be   
happy. They have nothing to be happy about.  
  
To answer your other question, brother. I am light and you are dark, but we are still  
brothers. We will always be brothers. You don't have to like it, but we are and always will be tied  
to each other by blood. Where ever you go, I will follow. I will clean up the messes that you make,  
and peace will once again dominate the cities.   
  
--------  
  
Light does not always dominate over Dark, dear brother.  
  
---------  
  
Yes, but Dark will never penetrate the light. 


End file.
